


Boxed

by Dreamin



Series: You and I [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly gets to know Seb a little more.





	Boxed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a couple of prompts from quoth-the-ravenclaw.

Friday night, Molly was in the library, studying for a big exam on Monday, when she heard a loud bark of laughter then multiple shushes. A whiff of pizza had her stomach rumbling. Curious, she got up then walked past the row of shelves to the open area to find Seb and a bunch of his friends (though thankfully not Jim) seated at one of the large tables, surrounded by books and papers.

He smiled when he saw her. “Hey, Molly. Are we disturbing you? I told them we have to keep it down.”

“Um, no, it’s okay.” At the sight of the pizza boxes, her stomach rumbled again.

Seb chuckled. “Here.” He took his bag off the chair next to him then held it out for her.

“Thanks,” she said as she sat down.

He handed her a piece of pizza and a couple of napkins. “Don’t thank me, just tell us if you think ‘Citizen Kane’ really is the masterpiece our History of Cinema professor thinks it is.” Seb grinned at her. “I think he’s full of bunk.”

Molly couldn’t help grinning back at him.

* * *

A week later, Molly was in the library, looking over the DVD collection. She had a craving for _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ , which had been her favorite show when she was a teenager. The library had the complete boxed set but once again, something she wanted had been already checked out.

“That was checked out a week ago,” the librarian told her. “He checked it out for two weeks, but most people need an extension.”

_He?_ A nagging suspicion hit her. “Would that be S. Moran?”

The librarian smiled. “Yes, do you know him?”

“Oh, yes.” _Though not as well as I thought, obviously._

* * *

The next day, she was checking out a book on poisons when Sebastian entered the library, carrying the boxed Buffy set. She smiled at him. “Hi, Seb. Change your mind about Buffy?”

He grinned at her. “Hey, Molls. Actually, I finished it.”

“But you only had it for a week,” she said, staring at him. “No one can watch over a hundred hours of TV in a week. Are you okay?”

He chuckled. “I’m fine. I also cheat – there are some episodes I wouldn’t watch again if you paid me.”

Molly grinned. “‘ _Once More, With Feeling_?’”

“Are you kidding? That’s my favorite episode!”

“You two should watch it together sometime,” the librarian said, grinning.

“Not a bad idea,” Seb said, his grin even wider.

* * *

Since neither of their dorms allowed the opposite sex in the rooms, they decided to watch the DVD on Molly’s laptop in a corner of the student commons. Within the first fifteen minutes of the episode, they had been joined by half a dozen other students, all of them _Buffy_ fans.

“So much for our date,” Seb murmured in her ear. They were sitting together on the sofa, her laptop on the coffee table. People surrounded them.

She turned to look at him, surprised. “This is a date?” she murmured back.

He just grinned at her.


End file.
